Bluestar's Life in StarClan
by IcyWolf99
Summary: Bluestar is now happily living in StarClan with Oakheart,Mosskit,Stonefur,and Snowfur.Enjoy as Bluestar talks about her day with an ending with a great Mossball game. Sorrry I'm not good at Summaries


Me:My first Fanfiction!I hope it's good!Bluestar,do the disclaimer.

Bluestar: -grumbles- IcyWolf99 does not own Warriors.

Me:Though I'd love too. -sad face-

Bluestar: On with the fanfiction!

"BAM!BAM!BAM!'' Someone was knocking on the door_._

Bluestar sure was sleepy from last glanced outside her window at her sundial.5:00AM!Who would be knockin' on the door at 5:00AM in the morning.

She grumbled as she got out of the bed,Oakheart was snoring loudly beside her.

_Lazyfur!_she purred she started grumbling again as the door continued to go."BAM BAM BAM!"  
When she reached the door,(after tip-toeing past Mosskit,Stonefur and Snowfur's room.)she opened it and there stood Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang,why would you be here at 5:00AM in the morning!Could you please let my family and I sleep in peace?"Bluestar asked.

"Well,Bluestar,if ya haven't noticed,today's the big day,StarClan have finally gotten into the Big league for Mossball!Well,our School for Younger Warriors,Kits,and Apprentices."Yellowfang blabbered."So as my job as Head of the Parent Council,to inform everyone who's on the team."She continued blabbering.

"Yes,yes,yes,okay,Yellowfang,bye."Bluestar said as she shut the door on Yellowfang's face who was still,chatting._How did she become the head?Oh well,I just want to sleep._She yawned,walked to her room,crawled into her bed,then fell fast asleep.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bluestar yawned."It's morning,wake up Sleepyhead."she said to Oakheart.  
"Ugh...just a few more minutes,please..."Oakheart mumbled as he put his moss filled pillow on his head.  
Bluestar laughed."I'm going to wake up Mosskit and Stonefur up for StarClan Academy."she said half to herself,half to she walked outside of her room.

The first room she went to was Stonefur."Wake up Stonefur!"Bluestar said as she shook her son's body."Your Mossball tournament is today!' Bluestar shouted.

Stonefur grumbled,but then,he heard the word,Mossball.

"What?!It is?"he yelled.

"Yup,now get ready,you have school today,remember?'Bluestar said as she hopped out of his room.

Stonefur grunted back.

"We're having vole-pancakes."Bluestar said,then exited the she turned her head to Mosskit's room she was shocked it was opened and Mosskit was already outside.

"What time is it,mom?"Mosskit squeaked cutely.

"It's 7:30AM,Mosskit."Bluestar answered."You don't have School until 9,why are you awake?"she asked.

"I heard you yelling at Stonefur to get up,so I woke are we having for breakfast?"Mosskit rubbed her eyes.

"Now,now,you should get your sleep,"Bluestar said."and we're having vole-pancakes."

"But I'm not tired,I want to cheer Stonefur on at the tournament."Mosskit said,gazing at Bluestar very cutely.

Bluestar sighed._I'll let her win this once,but only this time._"Okay, on,let's go wake up Snowfur."

Mosskit nodded and trotted happily by Bluestar's side.

Snowfur wasn't in her room,so Bluestar and Mosskit walked to the kitchen,and Snowfur was there,cooking vole-pancakes.

"Good Morning!I heard Yellowfang this morning and I woke up,so I cooked breakfast!"Snowfur exclaimed.

They all sat down at the kitchen table and Stonefur and Oakheart joined them after a couple of minutes.

The two guys immediately started shoveling up their food.  
Bluestar sighed and rolled her eyes._Boys will always be boys._  
"When's your game?"Mosskit asked suddenly.

"4:30pm."Stonefur replied as he finished shoving food into his mouth.

Bluestar quickly glanced at the clock."It's 8AM!You should start leaving for school!"  
"Oh darn!I'll be late!"Stonefur said as he ran out the door of Bluestar's House.

"Bye Stonefur!'Mosskit squeaked.

Then he was gone.

~~~~  
End.

Me: Yup,that's the a look of Chapter 2,while Stonefur goes to StarClan Academy! ^^

Volepancakes :Pancakes made out of vole meat and acorn flour.  
Mossball : Soccer,Warriors Version.


End file.
